Paved Paradise
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Three months after breaking up with Vivio, Yuuno has a chance to think about the what ifs that have haunted him. ::One-shot:: ::One-sided Yuuno/Vivio, implied Lutecia/Vivio:: ::Request fic for F91::


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also don't own the concept of Vivio/Yuuno; that was first written by F91, who developed the couple far more than I ever could.

* * *

"_Don't it always seem to go  
__That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone?  
__They paved paradise and put up a parking lot."_

* * *

They were in again.

Yuuno Scrya knew that in any other situation he could easily have been considered a stalker; the only thing that saved him from gaining _that _distinction was that the couple he'd glimpsed over the past week happened to visit his workplace at least once a day, so thankfully he escaped being labeled as a stalker by any overzealous moral guardian.

But in the end, nothing changed the fact that they were in again.

"They" being Vivio Takamachi and Lutecia Alphine. The second girl Yuuno didn't care for much; she was nice, certainly, and relatively friendly from the few times he had spoken to her, but she didn't really hold his attention for all that long.

No, the girl he saw, the one who he couldn't look at without _aching_, was Vivio. His former girlfriend. The girl he'd given up on when she'd taken too long to come to him once she turned eighteen. The girl he'd broken up with three months ago, when he had struck out and started to date another woman.

Not that he regretted being with his current girlfriend. Ebony Audi, a fellow colleague and the person he had dated over the past three months, was an intelligent, beautiful woman in her own right. He enjoyed her company a great deal, and he knew that her feelings for him ran deep and true. He was happy with her; as happy, he believed, as he could ever be with anybody.

But still, the shadow of what could have been flitted across his mind from time to time.

Almost without even thinking, his eyes found her. Vivio was wandering through the stacks, absently running her finger over the spines of books as she checked out the shelves, occasionally pulling one down and opening it to flip through a few pages. Lutecia wasn't with her; the older woman had left her behind awhile ago to do something, leaving Vivio alone for the time being.

He knew he was staring, but Vivio didn't seem to be aware that he was watching her; of that if she _was _aware, she didn't acknowledge it. It was a drastic change from three months ago; before then, she never would have been able to stay in the library this long, much less ignore the times he so much as glanced at her.

It hurt; it hurt because Yuuno knew what it meant. Oh, he'd known all along that eventually Vivio would move on and find someone knew, and this past week he'd seen some pretty strong hints that the younger girl was moving in Lutecia's direction. Her flirtatious comments and teasing, while quiet while in the library, had been almost impossible to miss. The fact that Lutecia had smirked and responded assured Yuuno that the attraction was vastly mutual.

Shaking his head, Yuuno cleared his mind and hesitated a moment before he made a decision. Rising from his place behind the desk, he rounded it and started towards Vivio. He didn't know _what _he was trying to do, he just knew he needed to do _something _to get this nagging uncertainty off his mind, something to _confirm_—

"Vivio? I checked the vending machines and they didn't have much of a selection, so I got you the closest I could get to caramel milk; I wasn't about to question what they had in there…"

Lutecia's voice was soft, but she didn't need to shout to get Vivio's attention; as the older woman appeared at the end of the aisle, two drinks balanced in her arms, the teenager glanced up and saw her friend. Her eyes lit up, her whole body seemed to straighten, and a happy smile curved her lips. Setting down her book, she walked over to her friend, gently fishing a drink from her hold. Clicking open the can and taking a long drink, she lowered it with a smirk. "Doesn't taste so bad to me."

Yuuno didn't know why, but the comment made the summoner blush. Vivio's smirk widened.

Neither of them even seemed aware of his presence.

Realizing what it meant, Yuuno ached for an instant longer; and he let go. Blowing out a quiet breath, he slid his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels before he turned and headed back to his desk. Despite everything, somehow….

The pain wasn't so bad anymore.

Settling back down again, he made a mental note to call Ebony tonight; she would be returning from her dig pretty early, and it had been a long time since they'd gotten together and did something nice.

Vivio was moving on with her life.

Yuuno knew it was about time he started doing the same thing.

**The End**

* * *

Written on request by F91, as he wanted me to write him some Vivio/Yuuno. Set several months after the end of his series, "One Step Behind". I wasn't originally going to post this to , but certain people in the FFT (coughs) convinced me that I should post it, just because.

Read and review, please!


End file.
